de l'amour pour Alphonse
by miss titcha
Summary: deux oneshot écrit pendant le bac de français. Donnez vos avis. comme le titre l'indique c'est sur les amours d'Alphonse. enjoy et pensez aux reviews! FMA ne m'appartient pas...
1. bon anniversaire Elysia ma si ya rapor

_**Je publie deux oneshot que j'ai écrites ce matin pendant mon bac de français (bien sûr que j'avais finit !). **_

_**Je vous prévient, j'ai fait ces deux fics sur des bout de brouillons alors faut pas trop me demander mais si ça vous plais ne vous gênés pas pour laisser des reviews !**_

_**Je vous laisse voire ce que ça donne quatre heures d'enfermement alors qu'il fait super beau et chaud et un sujet qui parle d'Alphonse (bon, à l'origine c'était Alphonse Daudet…alors disons que j'ai extrapoler !;p)**_

_**Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire (si vous en avez toujours envie) (sivouplai sivouplai sivouplai !)**_

_**Enjoy ! (et vive Alphonse !)**_

**Bon anniversaire Elysia !**

Elysia avait 21 ans depuis 13 minutes et tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est que cette vingt-et-unième année commençait sur les chapeaux de roues. Son appartement entier semblait s'être transformé en un orchestre géant pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire…à son plus grand damne.

Le chat avait décidé que les coussin du canapé étaient parfait pour ses griffes, les portes jouaient des claquettes dans tout les sens à causes d'un courant d'air venu d'elle ne savait où, le four lui hurlait que son plat commençait à roussir avec son agréable « BEEP ! », la théière émettait un son strident en crachant sa vapeur et au milieu de ce vacarme, Elysia tentait de retrouver le téléphone qui sonnait depuis dix minutes !

_Ils pourraient pas raccrocher et faire comme si j'était pas là, bon sang !_

« Allô ? Oh, maman c'est…oui, merci…c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé…huhum…-DING DONG !- et merde !...Non ! maman je parlais pas à toi !...oui…non, je…attend, je…faut que j'aille ouvrir… _C'est pas vrai elle va me laisser en placer une !_ »

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, répondant vaguement par monosyllabes aux questions de sa mère et manquant de s'étaler sur son chat. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas…_ Elle ouvrit la porte :

« SURPRISE ! »

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle laissa tomber le combiné par terre et le rejoint rapidement les mains sur les tempes. On entendait la voix de sa mère qui l'interrogeait sur tout ce bruit sans obtenir de réponse et ses amis, venus lui rendre visite, entreprirent de l'amener sur le canapé.

L'un d'eux raccrocha le téléphone…qui se remit aussitôt à re-sonner, mais devant le regard d'Elysia, il débrancha le fils. Une brune s'occupa d'arrêter le beuglement du four et le calme revint doucement autour de 7 tasses de café.

« Et ben dit donc, tu t'ennuie pas toute seule ma viele ! lui lança un blondinet assis en face d'elle.

-J'en ai marre, depuis 10 minutes ça n'arrête pas, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! En plus ma mère va me tuer si elle n'arrive plus à me joindre, elle va faire la tête…C'est la cata ! Mon repas doit être carbonisé et je crois que le chat à pris la fuite.

-Bon anniversaire quand même ma chérie, s'enjoua sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle, et t'en fais pas pour le repas, ce soir on t'emmène en boîte !

-Non, pas ce soir, je suis au bords de la crise de nerfs là…

- Teuteuteu, pas d'excuses, tu viens t'amuser ave bnous ! C'est ton anniversaire, merde ! relax, ça te fera du bien.

-Mouais…

-Et puis, ajouta son amie plus bas, il y aura Alphonse…

-A…Ah bon ?

-Hum…

-…Alors c'est d'accord, je viens ! Je vais me changer ! »

Et sur un joli sourire, elle monta dans sa chambre se changer. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil, il n'était que 21h57, la nuite serai longue… _tant mieux !_

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle se laisse convaincre aussi facilement demanda le blond.

-Oh, juste que ton frère serai là.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Et alors ?

Toutes les filles en présences éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous êtes bien tous les même ! On peut bien vous donner dix ans d'experience en plus, vous restez des mecs qui ne comprennent rien aux histoires de cœur !

-Hein !

_**Héhé ! je sais que c'est court, mais il y avait plus de place sur le brouillon' ! Enfin, si ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je débute dans les fic sur FMA alors faut m'encourager ! **_

_**La deuxième fic est sur le chapitre suivant… **_


	2. de l'amour pour Alphonse

_**Comme promis, le deuxième oneshot sur Alphonse. Celui là est très court mais j'avais qu'un tout petit bout de feuille…et puis, si ça vous plais, peut-être que j'en ferais une série, c'est à vous de voire !**_

_**Enjoy and review please !**_

**De l'amour pour Alphonse**

Dans un pré près de la rivière, Trisha Elric et Olivia Simons discutent en tenant chaque une un bébé dans les bras.

_Trisha_ : Alors ce séjour chez ta sœur ce passe bien ?

_Olivia _: Oui oui. On c'est toujours très bien entendu avas ma sœur et sa fille est adorable ! Non, vraiment, tout se passe très bien. Même Pinako est fidèle aux souvenirs que j'ai d'elle.

_Trisha _: Ca doit te changer de Central !

_O _: C'est sûr ! Ca fait du bien de respirer l'aire de la campagne !

_T _: Tu as raison…Edward ! Ne va pas dans l'eau !

_Ed à travers une gerbe de blé _: Mais maman ! S'te plais…

_T _: Non, Edward.

_E_ : Pff…C'est pas drôle. Je peux jouer avec Alphonse alors !

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre, le petit garçon s'approche de son frère désormais couché dans l'herbe entre les deux femmes et commence à lui chatouiller les oreilles avec une brindille.

_T _: Edward…

_E _: J'fais attention M'man !

_O _: Ca leur fait quel age à tes bouts de choux ?

_T _: Edward à 3 ans…

_E _: Bientôt 4 !

_T _: Moui, bientôt dans longtemps ; et Alphonse vient d'en avoir deux.

_O _: tiens, il a le même age qu'Hina.

_Alphonse _: Hina…Hina !

Le petit Alphonse tendait ses bras vers sa mère en gazouillant et en jetant des regards à la petite filles endormie au siens de sa mère.

_T_ _souriant_ : On dirait qu'il l'aime bien.

17 ans plus tard, alors qu'Alphonse cherchait le moyen de ramener son frère disparu en lui rendant son corps ainsi que les souvenirs de ces quatre années passées avec lui, il tomba nez à nez avec une vielle connaissance…

« Vous êtes Monsieur Elric, c'est bien ça. Hinata Simons. _une jeune femme châtain lui tend la main_ Je suis le médecin chargé de m'occuper de vous. Bien j'ai vu que votre amnésie ne concernait que quatre ans de votre vie, ça devrait vite être réparé.

_Alphonse, les yeux en coupelle et la bouche grande ouverte _: Hina…Hina, c'est toi ?

_Hinata _: Que…

Elle regarda le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Tout concordait, naissance, village natal, nom, tout…

_H _: Alphonse…

Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom avec autant de tendresse, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire…

_**Et voilou, alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Je veux savoir, je veux savoir !**_


	3. vous vouliez une suite?

Juste un petit mot pour ceux qui voulais une suite à DE L'AMOUR POUR ALPHONSE, (la oneshot avec Hinata). J'ai publier cette suite comme nouvelle fic, ça s'appelle Alphonse in love.

J'y ai remis le début et il y a déjà le chapitre2. Le prochain devrait pas trop tarder!

Voilou, aller y lire si vous voulez mais n'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
